The Cold Hard Truth
by DoubleBinConnecticut
Summary: "Duke, you did the right thing." Audrey said gently, she wanted to hug him. To lend him some comfort, but she knew he wouldn't accept it. That she had lost some, or probably all of his trust. *SPOILERS for (Episode 3x03 - The Farmer)*


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Spoilers for (Episode 3x03 – The Farmer). Inspired by the scene when Duke is alone at The Grey Gull then, Audrey shows up. In my opinion, that scene needed an actual conversation. Instead of, Duke just ignoring and walking away from her. **

Duke sat at the bar in The Grey Gull. It was past closing time, and he was all alone. But, he didn't mind. He actually preferred it. Solitude was what he needed right now. It also avoided him lashing out at some innocent person. Especially, the way he was feeling right now. Too many emotions were consuming him. Pissed off, Hurt, Vulnerable, Used, Guilt, Sadness and Fear.

He reached his left arm out, for the only company he needed. That he wanted right now, a bottle of scotch. Duke stared at the half full glass in front of him. He could drink all he wanted, but it wouldn't change what he learned over the last few days.

It wouldn't change what happened today. Or, wash away the blood that had been on his hand. Even though, the small splatter of blood was no longer there. He could still see, smell and feel it on his right hand. Duke quickly downed the rest of his glass, hoping the smell and taste of the alcohol will cleanse his senses.

"Can I get one of those?" Audrey asked, bringing him back to reality. He ignored her, lifted the bottle and refilled his glass.

"Got some good news," She continued, sitting down on the barstool next to him. "All the victims recovered."

"But, I bet you already knew that." She finished, stating the obvious. "Duke, what happened back there?"

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence between them. Something Audrey knew, she would have to become accustom to after today. But, that's what she wanted. To sever all her ties to Haven, so it would be easier for them to move on when she was gone.

"What's done is done, right?" Duke finally said sarcastically, placing the now empty glass down on the wooden surface. Audrey flinched at the loud clacking noise the glass made.

"Haven won't be overrun with people planning a family reunion. Just to harvest each other's organs. Scores of kids cured, just like you said."

"It's a real happy ending for everyone involved." Duke finished, just staring at his empty glass. "Well, for most of us anyway."

"I'm sorry, Duke." Audrey said, placing her right hand on his left hand. "I really am."

"You're sorry." Duke replied angrily, pulling his hand away and glaring at her. "Is that supposes to make everything better? Make me feel better?"

"Killing one saves many. That it's for the greater good." He finished, his voice rising with every word. "Well, guess what? The ends don't always justify the means, Audrey. No matter how good, your intentions are."

"Duke, I meant every word I said to you earlier." She tried to explain, regret showing on her face and in her voice. "My intention was never to get you involved."

"But, after seeing photos of all those kids at the fertility clinic. I knew you were the only answer."

"It was murder, Audrey." He was pissed off now, at how she justified her actions. "No matter how much you justify or sugarcoat it."

"My 'Trouble' makes me an executioner, not a savior. And, you used me today. You even offered me your own gun to 'kill his curse', as you called it. Obviously, you didn't discuss your plan with Nathan. He was as clueless as I was, until you mentioned it."

"You betrayed me, Audrey. I never expected you of all people, to ask me to use my 'Trouble'. I'm not my Father, yet for a few minutes you treated me like I was. Like I was some kind of heartless monster, who has no problem doing your bidding."

"Stop acting like a victim, Duke." Audrey said angrily. "I didn't force you to kill anyone. You were the one that, hit the gun out of my hand."

"I told you to walk away." She finished. "That whatever happened, I would deal with it. So, what changed your mind?"

"When I was walking out of the woods, I saw his children." Duke explain, his voice softening a little bit. "Their Father was dying, and we couldn't save him. So, I granted a last request for him. I saved his children."

"Duke, you did the right thing." Audrey said gently, she wanted to hug him. To lend him some comfort, but she knew he wouldn't accept it. That she had lost some, or probably all of his trust.

"The right thing?" Duke repeated disgustedly. "Do you realize this is the second father that, I took from his children."

"Their blood is on my hands, not yours. I have to live with this for the rest of my life, not you. Don't ever tell me I did the right thing."

"This conversation is over for now, Duke." Audrey said harshly, getting off the barstool. "Maybe, when you're sober we can finish it."

"It's not like you give a damn anymore, anyway." Duke replied, pouring himself another glass of scotch. "You haven't been acting like yourself, since I told you about the Hunter meteor storm."

"You're just accepting your fate, instead of fighting to change it. Do you even realize that, you have something that Sarah and Lucy didn't?"

"Nathan and I will fight to keep you here. We may both be pissed at you right now, but this 'pushing us away' bullshit isn't going to work."

"We're not giving up on you. You need to figure out where your head's at." He finished. "Then, Woman Up and tell us you plan to fight or give up."

"You're a nasty drunk, Duke." Audrey said, glaring at him tears welling up in her eyes. Turning around, and quickly walking to the front door.

"Maybe or maybe not," Duke replied, as he watched her leave. "No one ever said the truth didn't hurt, Sweetheart."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: Curse these Haven writer's for taking my inspiration for Audrey/Nathan stories for Season 3 episodes away. And, replacing them with all kinds of ideas for Duke centered stories. Not that it's a bad thing. Both this Season and, the Actors are amazing. And, I always find myself wanting to give Duke a hug after each episode. I absolutely love that they have Audrey acting out of character. It's wonderful to see, and write about a different side of her. **


End file.
